1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a device for removing a stack of sheets of paper from a place of deposit.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a paper stack removal device to remove a stack of sheets from a place of deposit to which the sheets are conveyed by a conveying means and comprises a carrier unit and a platform. The platform can be lowered to receive the stack in relation to the plane, in which the sheets are conveyed as the height of the stack increases. The carrier unit can be inserted above the platform in the area at the place of deposit and the sheets on the platform can be conveyed further to the place of deposit where the sheets are stacked while the platform loaded with the stack is exchanged for an empty platform.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In a known device of this type, the carrier unit is in the form of a bar grate and is inserted in the flow of the sheets being deposited onto the stack. When those sheets which are still being conveyed are transported into the bar grate, the platform can be lowered further and replaced with an empty platform. The sheets which are collected in the meantime on the bar grate are deposited onto the new platform in a small pile when the bar grate withdraws. If disturbances are to be avoided, a high degree of skill is necessary to insert the bar grate into the stack of sheets when they are not as yet at a standstill on the stack.
Moreover, when the bar grate is being withdrawn, there is danger of at least the lower sheets corrugating and becoming damaged due to friction from the bar grate.
In another known device for removing a stack, a transport belt is arranged in the direction in which the sheets are conveyed to the place of deposit. This transport belt is stopped when the loaded platform is being replaced with a new platform and receives the sheets still being conveyed, so that a small pile is formed on the belt. When the empty platform is in its operating position, the transport belt is again started, and the small pile formed during the intermediary period is conveyed onto the platform. Tests with such a device have shown that it is only suitable for low sheet sequence speeds. It is further known to arrange a side way in front of the place of deposit, via which the perfect sheets which are still being conveyed while the platform loaded with the stack is being replaced by a new platform, are diverted off as spoiled sheets.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for removing a stack of sheets of paper which can be inserted simply in the area of the place of deposit without disturbing the flow of the sheets and without damaging the sheets.